A Good Day
by CSilverado
Summary: Mindy noticed three things when she woke up...A smutty continuation of "Danny and Mindy."


The early morning light peaking through the curtains was the first thing she noticed upon waking up. The second thing was that her body had never been so sore in so many places. It was almost as if she'd climbed 104 flights of stairs and then had sex three times. Oh wait. That's exactly what happened. Waiting to have sex with Danny the first time around had some interesting side effects that seemed to manifest in their need to be connected constantly throughout the night.

They made out on the roof of the Empire State Building for a good long while. People were watching and when Danny's hand roamed to cup her breast and swipe a thumb across her hard nipple, Mindy was jolted out of her trance (oh yea, she forgot – kissing Danny always put her in a weird trance where she couldn't hear or see anything around her but him). She pulled away and simply said "let's go."

Walking was a challenge at first but she held onto Danny (who seemed to have developed a limp all his own – she'd have to ask about that later) and they made it to the elevator hand-in-hand. When they were finally back on the street, Danny pulled her to him in an incredibly sweet, slow kiss, his tongue tracing her lips until she allowed him entry. He explored her thoroughly and when he pulled back, whispered low against her still open mouth "what do you want to eat?"

"Not hungry." Her reply was breathless.

"Okay."

They jumped into a cab and before she knew it she was pressed against the front door inside Danny's apartment, her skirt pushed up around her waist, her left leg already secured around his hip and his erection grinding rhythmically against her center. She was whimpering pretty openly at that point and trying desperately to get to more of his skin. When her hand reached for his belt, he stilled her, pulling away from her lips. Confused and lust-addled, she leaned forward trying to recapture his lips but his hands held her head at bay, just a few millimeters from where she wanted to be.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot."

She looked at him then. He was sincere, she knew it, and the words were unnecessary but it nice to hear them all the same.

"I know. I just missed you so much."

"You have no idea."

His lips were back on hers but only for a moment. He kissed his way down her throat, down her chest as he opened the buttons on her shirt until he was kneeling before her. The black panties she had on were soaked through and he could smell her arousal. Without hesitating, he pushed them aside and latched his mouth onto her clit. Her gasp was so loud he would have laughed if his mouth wasn't already occupied.

"Fuck, Danny! What are you…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't speak. Her head hit the door hard while he sucked at her. Soon he had two fingers working her, pushing into her deeply and then pumping her slowly and fully. He continued licking at her clit- light licks punctuated by occasional hard sucks. Her moans were constant and mixed with incoherent thoughts. He heard the words "fuck" and "yes" and "God" and "tongue" and finally "come" which she repeated over and over again, gripping his hair tight, the leg thrown over his should pulling him in and holding him in place.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, Danny! I'm coming! God! Fuck…fuck…..fuck." The final expletive was said in a whimper as she came down from her high. She stopped convulsing on his fingers and he pulled away, looking up at her with a grin. Her shirt was splayed open, her head was thrown back and her mouth was still open, trying to suck in all the air the room had to offer. Standing back up, Danny moved close to her, as close as possible so he could press his still jean-clad erection against her now exposed pussy. He took her face in both of his hands and licked into her mouth until she was responding fully.

"Bedroom," she gasped and he knew only how to obey.

On the way, she dropped her shirt, her skirt and her panties. She was reaching for her bra when Danny stopped her, spinning her around to face the bed and wrapping his arms around her middle as he stood behind her. He had somehow managed to remove all of his clothes, except his boxer briefs.

"Let me try." God, there was nothing sexier in the world than Danny's aroused voice. In about five seconds, he had her bra unhooked and lying on the floor. "See, I told you it was the blindfold."

His hands were full now, cupping, stroking, pinching her breasts. His hips were starting to buck against her naked ass, his favorite part of her (well, one of his favorite parts). His right hand wandered down, stroking over her ribs and her belly, until he reached between her thighs. Lightly stroking her, heating her up again, he had her moaning in no time.

He brushed the hair away from her ear and finally whispered hotly, "Min, bend over."

She looked over her shoulder at him but he was there, his tongue in her mouth, his deft fingers tickling her clit, and she had no choice but to comply.

She bent herself over his bed as she heard him remove his boxer briefs. Within seconds he was back behind her, strong hands stroking down her ribcage and spine and the finally gripping himself and position his cock at her entrance.

He pushed into her slowly and she cried out. When he was buried inside her, he paused and took in the scene.

"Min, God, Min, you're so tight." He pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside her and then smoothly pushed back in to the hilt. The way her front arms collapsed, pushing her ass further into him let him know just how much she loved this.

He pumped into her over and over, reaching around to touch her and feel where his cock was entering her. He wanted to feel with his fingers how her juices were coating him. She was so wet, dripping really, and he just fucked her harder.

It was when she started sobbing his name that he finally let himself lose control.

"Fuck, shit. Mindy, you're so fucking wet. Your pussy is so fucking wet right now, baby. Thank you. Thank you for letting me fuck you like this. Fuck, I can't stop. Min, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come in your tight pussy. I'm gonna fill you with come. FUCK!"

Just as he lost control, he felt her clench and heard her cry out. She gripped his cock so tightly, milking the come out of him until he was empty and thoroughly finished but for one or two involuntary thrusts that left her moaning and clenching him tighter. After they caught their breath, he pulled out of her, noting how his come, mixed with hers, spilled slowly from her opening and ran downwards over her swollen clit and onto his bedspread. He couldn't help it. He got down on his knees and spread her legs which had lost some footing as she was still spent, bent over the bed. As soon as his tongue touched her sensitive clit, she bucked and gripped his bedspread.

"mmmmmmmm." Danny licked her gently, cleaning their combined juices off her pussy with care. It didn't take much before she was grinding against his mouth, and it only took one sharp, final suck to have her moaning and coming against his eager mouth.

He helped her limp body crawl into bed and tucked her into the crook of his arm. Her head rested against his chest and her hand made pathetic, low-energy circles through his chest hair.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other. A few house later while it was still dark, Mindy had woken up, sore and thirsty. She pulled herself away from his warm body and padded naked into the kitchen. Returning with a glass of water, she crawled under the covers and stared at Danny's sleeping form.

Did this really happen? Did he really confess his love to her? Did they really have mind blowing sex? Just the though of it made her clench internally. Danny was lying on his back, his arm extended as a pillow for her head. Mindy lifted the sheet and looked at his naked body. Damn.

His chest rose and fell gently as he slept, the light hair sprinkled over his torso did things to her. This was a man. Casey barely had any hair but Danny? Danny had the perfect amount. She appreciated how it got thicker as it approached his thighs and Mindy couldn't help but notice the stirrings of a new erection. This could be fun.

Slipping completely under the covers, Mindy positions herself so that she's leaning directly over him. Gently, she runs her hand over this tight stomach, tickling the hair there but not waking him up. Planting sweet kisses around his groin, she feels him shift, but his eyes are still closed so she continues. He's mostly soft, with the tiniest bit of rigidness to him. Taking him gently in her hand she moves her mouth just over the head. Applying suction and keeping her mouth fully closed around him, she moves her tongue around the head slowly, paying special attention to the slit at the top and the curve just underneath. She can't see him with the sheet fully around her but he hasn't moved so maybe he's still asleep.

He's getting harder in her mouth and she moans a little, unable to help herself but also knowing what the vibrations will do to him. She's done this for him once before, when they weren't having sex, and she can't believe how much she's missed it. He let her suck him off in his office when they were sneaking around. She didn't think he'd actually let her do that but suddenly it was happening and then he was coming in her mouth. Her first taste of Danny Castellano. She was hooked.

He was hard enough now to take more of him firmly in her mouth and just as she did so, she felt his hand sneaking into her hair. Looking up through the gap created by his arm, she could see his head was thrown back, his mouth was open and his breathing as ragged. He was awake. She felt a gentle pressure from his hand guiding her to a rhythm that he liked. In her experience, waking guys up like this usually made for a quick play. Catching men off guard did not bode well form longevity, but she didn't mind.

At that moment Danny moved his head and looked down at her, his cock fully in her mouth and her breasts hanging heavily in view.

"Mindy…" She took this as her cue to really start moving. Bobbing her head up and down she took in as much as she could with each pass. His hips were jerking into her mouth and he was muttering "just like that…fuck…baby, just like that." She was getting uncomfortably wet listening to his pleasure. Just when she thought he was going to explode, he grabbed her hair harder and pulled her up to meet his face. Confused, but given no choice, she straddled him, hovering above him but not touching.

"Fuck me." The words coming out of Danny's mouth were the hottest thing she'd ever heard. Lowering her hips, she rubbed her wet pussy along his cock. She shuttered and it wasn't lost on him. Pulling her mouth to his he kissed her fiercely before pulling back. "I said, fuck me."

Nodding, Mindy grabbed his hard cock and positioned it at her center. Slowly she lowered herself onto him and let out a cry. She was still sore from how he fucked her the night before but this felt too good. She sat back so he was as deep into her as he could get. Sitting up straight and staring down at him she grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her breast. As he pinched and kneaded she began to rock.

Leaning forward, her breasts swinging in front of his mouth, Danny couldn't resist. Tonguing her nipple, he began to grunt as this shift in position made her come off of him just a bit, which made her fuck him a little more roughly. It still wasn't enough for him. Grabbing her hips, his fingers pressed firmly into her ass cheeks, Danny held hers still as he moved his hips, effectively fucking her hole from below.

The force of his thrusts had her grunting, not unlike an animal, and the noises she made spurred him on. Grabbing her around the waist, he flipped them over quickly without losing contact. Settling between her thighs, he held her legs open and ground into her as far as he could. They were no longer fucking but grinding as Danny was completely inside of her and moving his hips in a circular motion that left nonstop pressure on her clit.

"Ahh! Don't stop! Danny, please, please, god, please don't stop. Right there, keep… right there.. holy fu…" And Mindy was coming. Hard. She bucked against him, her body doing anything to keep him buried deep inside her. Danny soon followed, releasing inside her with a deep, long, guttural moan. Fuck, she felt so good.

As he rolled off of her, she could feel his body shaking and soon realized he was laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny? You're gonna give a girl a complex."

"What? No. Min, you're perfect. Just, why did we wait this long? We could have been doing this from the beginning."

"I think you're delirious. We hated each other at the beginning."

"I guess, but god. This is…. You are…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I do." He was being so sincere.

"I know. I love you, too. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Get some sleep, Castellano. We're calling in tomorrow and I have big plans for you."

"Do they involve leaving this bed?"

"Of course they do. We'll be visiting the shower, the kitchen table, and the couch. You'll love it."

"Can't wait."

The third thing she noticed when she woke up was Danny's hand. Firmly on her ass cheek, holding her close to him as he slept, Danny's hand was just where it should be. This was going to be a good day.


End file.
